


Goretober 2020

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dishonored (Video Games), Hannibal (TV), Metal Gear, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Addiction, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gore, Goretober, Guts - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, Phobias, Piss kink, Polski | Polish, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sounding, Torture, Violence, Wounds, suffocation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: Kolekcja fików na Goretober 2020.prompty: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N7ofesyl1zR-1X1p3tFCDnKmETgzLJ7S/view?usp=sharing(disclaimer: prompty stworzone przeze mnie)
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored), Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Dzień I: Rana cięta

Rana była długa, ciągnęła się prawie przez całą szerokość brzucha. Jej środek rozwierał się lekko, zdając się pulsować niczym skrzela wyrzuconej na brzeg ryby. Wręcz jarzyła się w półmroku ognistą czerwienią, kontrastując z białymi grudkami tłuszczu, przypominającymi tłuste czerwie, wychylające się nieśmiało spod skóry. Jej brzegi były wręcz nienaturalnie równe, jakby zostały wykonane od linijki. Nic dziwnego, skoro narzędzie zbrodni prowadzone było pewną ręką robota. 

Daneel w milczącym skupieniu obserwował jak strumienie krwi szybko spływały na podłogę w rytm pulsu umierającego.

Zdziwiło go to jakimi kruchymi istotami byli ludzie i jak łatwo można było wyrządzić im krzywdę. Oczywiście wyrządził ją już znacznie wcześniej, kiedy siłą musiał zmusić Elijaha Baleya, do poddania się mu. Nie chciał zaakceptować, że jakiś robot miał kontrolę nad nim – nad człowiekiem. Ale roboty miały tę przewagę, że prawie nic nie mogło wyrządzić im krzywdy, a w starciu z człowiekiem żelazo zawsze wygrywało.

Kiedy Daneel przedstawił Elijahowi swoje plany, detektyw najpierw cofnął się, szukając przycisku wzywającego roboty, ale Daneel zdążył zadbać, aby te nie reagowały na wezwanie. Najpierw próbował pokojowo przemówić mu do jego pozytonowego mózgu, jednak nie mógł wiedzieć, że Daneel nie podlegał już Trzem Prawom. Później wycelował w niego blaster, nieświadomy rzecz jasna, że Daneel zdążył rozładować go podczas jego snu. Z dokładnością co do setnych sekund, pamiętał jak przyparty do muru detektyw, rzucił się na niego w próbie rozpaczliwego ataku. Daneel mógł tylko patrzeć jak nieszczęsny człowiek łamie sobie palce o jego metalową powłokę, a potem słuchać jego przeszywającego krzyku, kiedy robot wykręcał mu ramię z barku. 

Oszołomiony bólem Baley stanowił perfekcyjny obiekt badawczy, który wreszcie mógł zaspokoić zawodową ciekawość Daneela. Pomimo pełnionej funkcji detektywa, nie dopuszczano go na miejsca zabójstw, ponieważ sądzono, iż widok martwego człowieka mógł znacząco uszkodzić jego pozytonowy mózg. Kiedyś owszem tak było, ale obecnie Daneel był w stanie z łatwością zatopić ostrze w miękkim ludzkim ciele. Było to możliwe, ponieważ nieomal całkowicie przeprogramował swój mózg, znajdując luki w Pierwszym Prawie Robotyki i wykorzystując je na swoją korzyść. 

Zaskoczył go fakt, że napotkał opór, kiedy wbijał ostrze noża. To mogłoby stanowić niedogodność dla niewprawionej istoty ludzkiej, ale nie dla robota o nadludzkiej sile maszyny. Kiedy ostrze noża przecinało skórę, mięśnie i wnętrzności jego byłego partnera, Daneel czuł niemal coś co ludzie określiliby satysfakcją lub podnieceniem. Czuł jak był w stanie pracować na wyższych obrotach, a jego reakcje były szybsze, kiedy napawał się widokiem błagalnego spojrzenia swojej ofiary. 

W końcu, zakończył swoje przedstawienie jednym, pewnym pociągnięciem. Niemal czuł zawód z tego powodu, ale niczego w świecie nie pragnął zobaczyć równie mocno niż chwili, gdy z ludzkiej istoty uchodziło życie.

Przez jakiś czas siedział całkowicie nieruchomo, z uczuciem którego nie potrafił opisać. Czuł tylko niezmierne zadowolenie płynące z faktu, że mógł obserwować skulonego bezbronnie człowieka, niczym badacz obserwujący glistę wijącą się pod mikroskopem. Prawdę mówiąc, Elijah przypominał mu trochę taką glistę – jego i tak już wymęczona twarz skurczyła się jeszcze bardziej, a oblewający go zimny pot sprawiał, że wyglądał jak pokryty śluzem. Gdyby Daneel był zdolny poczuć odrazę, właśnie by ją czuł.

Patrzył jednak z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy jak czarna, błyszcząca posoka ściekała między kurczowo zaciśniętymi palcami. Pierwszy raz widział krew płynącą z rany i jego pierwszą myślą w tamtej chwili było, to że biała skóra dłoni bardzo ładnie kontrastowała ze świeżą krwią. Kto by się spodziewał, że tak bardzo znienawidzona śmierć mogła być tak piękna – pomyślał, patrząc z góry w wpółprzymknięte oczy byłego partnera.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak można bać się czegoś tak pięknego? - spytał umierającego, niemal czule gładząc go po policzku. - Żegnaj, przyjacielu Elijahu.


	2. Dzień II: Koszmar

Kolejnej niemal bezsennej nocy, wypełnionej koszmarami i upiornymi wizjami, Corvo siedział na łóżku swojego pokoju na poddaszu. Ostatnimi dniami sen nie kwapił się z nadejściem, dlatego przesiadywał wiele bezsennych godzin czytając lub wpatrując się z dziwnym uczuciem niepokoju w ciemność za oknem. To uczucie nie opuszczało go od jakiegoś czasu i domyślał się co mogło być jego powodem. Odmieniec od jakiegoś czasu przestał pokazywać mu się w snach, co z jednej strony go uspokajało, a z drugiej niepokoiło. 

Jego wątpliwości rozwiały się dopiero pewnej lipcowej nocy, kiedy siedząc jak zwykle na trzeszczącym materacu, z głową wspartą na ramieniu przeszedł go nagły dreszcz, który nie był spowodowany przeciągami. Patrząc w nieprzeniknioną noc za oknem, kątem oka ujrzał bladą, kościstą twarz o zaciętych ustach. Dwie czarne studnie oczu, pomimo braku źrenic, zdawały się patrzeć wprost na niego.

Odmieniec ukazywał mu się wielokrotnie, czy to w Pustce czy przy jednej ze swoich licznych kapliczek, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie objawił się bezpośrednio przed nim bez pośrednictwa snów czy kościanych amuletów. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jego wizyt, do chłodnej i nieruchomej Pustki, jednak przeszedł go dreszcz, kiedy ujrzał przeciwległą ścianę pokoju, prześwitującą przez fluidyczne ciała Odmieńca. Światło świec przebijało go niczym promienie słońca przebijające powierzchnię zimnej i odległej oceanicznej głębi. Z czasem rysy Odmieńca zaczęły utwardzać się coraz bardziej, do momentu aż zaczęły przypominać ciało zbudowane z krwi i kości. Corvo zaczął nawet odczuwać jak materac z zapadł się bardziej pod ciężarem drugiej osoby.

\- Witaj Corvo.

Do jego uszu dotarł niski, ale zarazem delikatny głos, w którym pobrzmiewały odległe szepty wielu zapomnianych istot.

Corvo nie drgnął ani się nie odezwał spodziewając się, że jednak zasnął, że to był tylko sen, który zaraz zniknie. Jednak z każdą mijającą chwilą coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie był to kolejny koszmar.

\- Jak chcesz mnie widzieć? - Odmieniec wyprostował się, żeby z góry spojrzeć na Corvo. Nagle rysy jego twarzy zaczęła się rozpływać, a ciało spowił czarny całun cienia. Na moment przybrał wygląd Dauda, a spod cienia wyłoni się czerwony mundur wielorybnika.

\- Tak lepiej? 

Corvo drgnął na dźwięk niskiego chrapliwego głosu, brzmiącego identycznie jak Zabójca Cesarzowej.

Nie zdążył zareagować, a Odmieniec znów zaczął rozpływać się i migotać. Teraz jego włosy wydłużyły się i spięły w jedwabisty kokon na czubku głowy. Czerwony płaszcz pokrył się czarnym welurem a kołnierz przyozdobiła biała kryza.

\- A może wolisz mnie takiego?

\- Jessamine...? 

Serce Corvo zabiło mocniej, a oddech uwiązł mu w piersi. Chciał zatrzymać czas, roztopić go i zamrozić niczym bursztyn i zatopić w nim ten moment. Ale to uczucie po chwili minęło, kiedy zimne martwe palce dotknęły jego policzka. Właściwie dłoń, która gładziła jego szorstki policzek, nie była ani martwa ani żywa. Była poza czasem i poza przestrzenią, ale nadal wydawała się bardzo ludzka. Była to prawdopodobnie najpotężniejsza dłoń tego świata, która unosiła się ponad nim, w każdej chwili gotowa by zamknąć go w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Stara miłość nie rdzewieje, co Corvo? - powiedział Odmieniec głosem cesarzowej.

Jego blade wąskie usta zmieniły się w jej karminowe wargi, jednak dla Corvo nie były to te same usta, które całował dawniej, tak dawno temu i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że robi to ponownie.

\- Masz swoją ukochaną tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak w twoich oczach widzę strach, dlaczego? - Twarz cesarzowej nabrała zaciętego wyrazu. - Czyżby dlatego, że powróciły do ciebie wspomnienia tamtego dnia? Czuję jak serce w twojej piersi nie bije pod wpływem ekscytacji, tylko wstydu i tłumionej złości. Wstydzisz się, że jako Lord Obrońca nie mogłeś obronić najważniejszej osoby, na której życiu ci najbardziej zależało i czujesz gniew na myśl o tym, który jest odpowiedzialny za tę zbrodnię.

Corvo nie odpowiadał. Nie śmiał protestować, ponieważ cios był wymierzony w samo sedno. Odwrócił wzrok od twarzy cesarzowej, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie była to ona. 

\- Choć, może żałujesz jeszcze jednego. Wciąż targają tobą myśli czy oszczędzenie Dauda było słusznym wyborem. – Odmieniec uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, prawie po ludzku. Niewprawne oko nie mogłoby wychwycić, że był to udawany uśmiech. Smukłymi palcami Jessamine ujął brodę Corvo i zadarł jego głowę do góry. - Dla mnie był on fascynujący. TY jesteś fascynujący, Corvo.

Twarz Jessamine zaczęła rozpływać się na jego oczach, na chwilę przybierając postać bezkształtnej maski z upiornie rozwartymi ustami i czarnymi oczodołami, aby po chwili zamienić się z powrotem w twarz Odmieńca.

\- Przeżyłem tyle stuleci, tyle wojen, upadków imperiów, walk o władzę, skrytobójców i ich zabójstw. Widziałem jak jedna strzała, jeden sztylet lub jedna kropla trucizny były w stanie unicestwić całe narody, ale jednak wciąż ktoś jest w stanie mnie zafascynować. 

Odmieniec płynnym niczym podmuch wiatru ruchem zeskoczył z łóżka. Z założonymi rękoma wpatrywał się w dal za oknem, a wijące się czarne cienie opadły wokół jego stóp, całkowicie odsłaniając jego zwykłą postać. Wyglądał jak każdy człowiek, zastanawiający się co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie horyzontu, jednak Corvo wiedział, że on znał odpowiedź. Odmieniec widział miejsce nie tylko za tym horyzontem ale za wszystkimi horyzontami świata. Wiedział co się tam znajdowało teraz, w przeszłości i Corvo nie wątpił, że nawet w przyszłości.

\- Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego zainteresowania – warknął Corvo przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Świat i ludzkie życie są dla ciebie tylko mrowiskiem, które podpalasz dla własnej rozrywki.

\- Mój drogi Kruku, nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo jak ci się wydaje - odbicie czarnych, perłowych oczu świdrowało Corvo na wylot. - Ale kto igra z ogniem musi liczyć się z tym, że może się poparzyć. Siejesz chaos gdziekolwiek się pojawisz i wmawiasz sobie, że to sprawka zdegenerowanego świata, w którym przyszło ci żyć. Żyjesz w stworzonym przez siebie złudzeniu, ale nie musisz dłużej tego ciągnąć.

Odmieniec w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przed twarzą Corvo. Wyciągnął do niego swoją fluidyczną, wilgotną jak mgła dłoń.

\- Zapewne mi nie uwierzysz, ale wiem jak to jest codziennie znosić ból istnienia – powiedział niemal szeptem. - Możesz z nim skończyć raz na zawsze.

Corvo z wahaniem ujął kościstą dłoń i zdziwił się, że nie rozwiała się w nicości pod wpływem jego dotyku. Powolnie podążył za Odmieńcem, jakby jeszcze rozważał swój czyn, ale ciemność za oknem zdawała się go wzywać.

Uświadomił sobie, że stoi na parapecie dopiero gdy poczuł podmuch morskiej bryzy na policzku. Przyszło mu na myśl, że nie przypominał sobie, żeby otwierał okno. Ale może otworzyło się samo, pod wpływem jego woli, albo zrobił to Odmieniec, chociaż teraz był niemal pewien, że nigdy go tu nie było.

Kątem oka uchwycił jeszcze zarys bladej dłoni wyłaniającej się z mroku w zachęcającym geście.

A potem skoczył.


	3. Dzień III: Lalka

Kiedy Connor leżał nieruchomo ze wzrokiem utkwionym w znanym tylko sobie punkcie na suficie, faktycznie wyglądał jak lalka. Lalka, która wyglądem i rozmiarami odwzorowywała człowieka niemal ze stuprocentowym realizmem, ale jednak tylko lalka. Nic dziwnego, że androidy budziły w niektórych ludziach prymitywny niepokój, porównywalny do strachu zwierzęcia wyczuwającego obecność silniejszego drapieżnika. Były w końcu tworzone na podobieństwo człowieka, jednak ich człowieczeństwo kończyło się na zewnętrznej powłoce, pod którą znajdowały się niezliczone metalowe zwoje i przewody wypełnione thyrium. Jednak dla Hanka Connor był czymś (kimś?) zupełnie innym. Sam wygląd nie był w stanie zamaskować faktu, że nie był ludzka istotą. Wprawne oko mogło z łatwością wychwycić pewną sztywność chodzenia czy nienaturalność w mowie. Jednak dla większości android był nie do odróżnienia od ludzkiej istoty i nawet Hank nieraz dawał się zwieść.

Teraz jednak, kiedy z bliska wpatrywał się w nieruchome ciało, niemal z nabożną dokładnością studjując każdy centymetr kwadratowy idealnie gładkiej, białej skóry, uświadomił sobie z całą mocą, że oto nie miał przed sobą żywego człowieka, tylko perfekcyjne skonstruowany mechanizm. Dopiero teraz docierały do niego drobne fakty, jak ten, że klatka piersiowa Connora nie unosiła się i nie opadała, ponieważ nie potrzebował powietrza by funkcjonować. Jego rzeźbionych kości policzkowych nie pokrywał rumieniec i nie znać było na nich ani cienia zarostu.

Patrząc na to idealne ciało wyjęte spod ludzkiej ręki, nagle cala ludzkość wydała mu się odrzucająco zepsuta, przypominająca gnijące, nabrzmiałe w gorącym letnim upale wysypisko śmieci. A na tej ohydnej ropiejącej ranie tego świata, wyrosły istoty wyższe, doskonałe w prostocie swych zero-jedynkowych mózgów, w których każdy błąd mógł zostać z łatwością skorygowany.

Kiedy pochylił się, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się twarzy androida, odkrył że ten posiadał nawet pęknięcia na wargach. Pocałował te martwe, obce usta zza których nie wydobywał się żaden oddech ani dźwięk. Upiorne podobieństwo do człowieka, trochę go odrzucało, ale przecież androidy miały jedną najważniejszą cechę, z której mógł korzystać do woli – były na łasce człowieka i nie mogły sprzeciwiać się jego rozkazom, co w gruncie rzeczy czyniło z nich niewiele więcej niż teatralne kukiełki. 

Hank na początku czuł przy nich lekkie obrzydzenie, ale z czasem kiedy przyzwyczaił się do pracy ze swoim partnerem, zaczął z coraz większym zapałem studiować androidy aż w końcu zwykłe zainteresowanie przerodziło się niemalże w obsesję, której źródła nie potrafił do końca wyjaśnić. Wiedział natomiast, że swoje pragnienia mógł zaspokoić tylko w sposób najbardziej ludzki z możliwych, ale również jedyny, który dawał mu satysfakcję na kolejne długie tygodnie. 

Pewnego dnia – zaskakując sam siebie - zwierzył się ze swoich planów Connorowi, który przyjął je jak na maszynę przystało, z niezachwianym spokojem. Jego zacięta twarz nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy dowiedział się co Hank zamierzał z nim zrobić i było tak za każdym kolejnym razem. Na polecenie Hanka, zawsze leżał bez ruchu, pozwalając mu żeby robił z nim co tylko zechciał. Pewnie był całkowicie świadomy tego co działo się z jego ciałem, ale posłuszny rozkazom Hanka nie dawał nic po sobie poznać. Leżał tylko nagi na łóżku, zwykle wpatrzony gdzieś w sufit, a wzrok starszego detektywa penetrował jego ciało. Na początku tych sesji, Hankowi najpierw wystarczało samo patrzenie, które trwale pozwalało wyryć obraz w jego mózgu.

Jednak jego apetyt rósł, więc zapragnął dotykać tego idealnego obrazu człowieczeństwa. Jednego dnia w tygodniu, jego szorstkie ręce błądziły niemal bezwiednie po gładkiej, niemal winylowej w dotyku skórze, delikatnie badając każde zagłębienie i każdą fałdę sztucznego ciała. Za każdym razem czuł coraz uparciej rosnące pragnienie, którego wstyd nie pozwalał mu go zaspokoić. 

Ale z czasem oglądanie i czuły dotyk rąk nie wystarczały, zaczął więc sięgać pomiędzy przypominające marmur uda androida. Dłonią pocierał pustą przestrzeń między nimi, która zapewne innych ludzi odrzucałaby swoją obcością, ponieważ niezbicie udowadniała jak androidy różniły się od ludzi w najnaturalniejszych dla nich aspektach. Żadnego wybrzuszenia, żadnych fałd, zagłębień ani włosów. Nic co przypominałoby człowieka, coś obrzydliwego jednak dla Hanka była to jedna z wielu robotycznych cech, przyciągających go jak magnes. Nie obchodziło go nawet, to że Connor nie wydawał nawet najmniejszego tchnienia, kiedy penetrował go między złączonymi udami. Wystarczały mu jego własne dźwięki wreszcie uwolnionej satysfakcji, najbardziej ludzkie w swej naturze i tak dalece odmienne od cudownie biernego milczenia lalki. Na swoje szczęście nie musiał starać się usilnie go zadowolić. W zero jedynkowym systemie to Hank był jedynką, a Connor zerem.


	4. Dzień IV: Zaborcze zachowanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten challenge zdecydowanie powinien nazywać się Fucktober, a nie Goretober, ponieważ te tematy nasuwają mi tylko zboczone skojarzenia XD

\- Nie powinien tworzyć cię takim pięknym.

Elijah dotknął delikatnie pełnych, lekko nadąsanych ust, rozmazując kciukiem pokrywającą je czerwoną szminkę. Kazał Daneelowi nałożyć ją razem z jedwabną bielizną i pończochami. Bielizna składała się z białego gorsetu z imitacji jedwabiu oraz dopasowanych koronkowych majtek, które swoim krojem oraz grubością, nie pozostawiały wiele wyobraźni.

\- Nie podoba ci się?

\- Bardzo – odparł, a po chwili dodał – bardziej niż powinno.

Teraz siedział wygodnie w fotelu, przyglądając się Daneelowi, który z pozoru był tylko człowiekiem, ale pod jego miękką skórą znajdował się twardy metal. Wciąż zadziwiała go perfekcyjna dokładność z jaką został wykonany robot. Ani miękkie rysy jego ciała, ani błękitne sadzawki oczu w niczym nie zdradzały jego prawdziwej natury, a nawet sprawiały, że w jakiś sposób wyglądał bardziej ludzko niż niejeden człowiek.

Baley był pełen podziwu dla jego twórcy, który zadbał nawet o takie szczegóły jak atrakcyjność rysów twarzy, bo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Daneel był szalenie przystojny. Chociaż on sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, Elijah widział jak zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety rozbierali Daneela wzrokiem. Pamiętał, że prawdopodobnie sam zrobił tak kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, ale potem, w łazience, nie musiał już snuć domysłów.

Każdy mężczyzna, myślał czasem Baley, pragnął mieć nad czymś władzę. On sprawował ją nad robotem, który właśnie klęczał na łóżku, posłuszny jego poleceniom. Czasem zastanawiał się czy gdyby Daneel był człowiekiem, to równie chętnie spełniałby jego rozkazy i dochodził do wniosku, że tak. Przecież on był inny, lepszy niż wszystkie znane mu roboty, więc prawdopodobnie nie potrzeba było wiele, by jego pozytonowy mózg zaczął z biegiem czasu naginać Trzy Prawa Robotyki do swojej woli.

\- Zdejmij powoli bieliznę – rozkazał Elijah, wciąż siedząc spokojnie w fotelu i popijając whisky.

Daneel usłuchał.

Ujął skrawek koronki i powoli zaczął zsuwać majtki, tak żeby Elijah nie uronił ani kropli z tego przedstawienia. Najpierw uwolnił zgrabne (jak na mężczyznę) biodra, a potem pojedynczo uporał się ze smukłymi i idealnie gładkimi nogami. Rzecz jasna najbardziej przykuwającą wzrok częścią ciała był długi i perfekcyjnie zakrzywiony członek o soczyście różowej końcówce. Elijah przez cały ten czas nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, dlatego kiedy Daneel skończył, podszedł do brzegu łóżka, po drodze rozpinając pasek spodni.

\- Pewnie nie wiesz jak to się robi? - Elijah patrzył z góry na beznamiętną twarz robota, po cichu oczekując od niego przeczącej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, Elijahu.

\- Tak jak myślałem – uśmiechnął się Baley, gładząc policzek androida. - Po prostu obejmij mnie wargami, o w ten sposób – przyciągnął głowę Daneela do swojego krocza i delikatnie, ale stanowczo rozwarł mu usta.

Świadomość, że silniejszy od niego robot, który mógł go z łatwością zranić, klęczał przed nim zdany na jego łaskę, podniecała go bardziej niż jakakolwiek forma inicjacji seksualnej. Usilnie próbował pozbyć się myśli o swojej dominacji, kiedy Daneel trzymał jego członek między swoimi zaskakująco ciepłymi wargami, ponieważ doszedłby momentalnie.

\- Teraz musisz ssać – instruował go dalej Elijah, popychając jego głowę. - Chyba wiesz jak to się robi?

Daneel istotnie wiedział co miał na myśli i kiedy przystąpił do działania, Elijah omal nie stracił równowagi, ponieważ jego kolana momentalnie stały się jak z waty. Policzki i język robota były mocniejsze niż jakiegokolwiek człowieka, a oprócz tego jego gardło nie poddawało się odruchowi wymiotnemu co czyniło doznanie intensywniejszym.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś niesamowity, prawda?

Jeszcze mocniej przyciągnął Daneela do siebie, tak że ten zanurzył nos w ścieżce kręconych włosów na brzuchu. Elijah już nie poruszał jego głową, tylko raczej trzymał się jej kurczowo, aby jego niepewne nogi nie załamały się pod nim w przypływie przyjemności.

Ciepła, szybko zastygająca sperma spływała powoli po pięknej twarzy robota, rozmazując resztki szminki, której krwistoczerwony szlak pozostał na członku Elijaha. Czerwone obwódki przypominały mu jakiś plemienny tatuaż symbolizujący upolowanie pierwszej zwierzyny. Elijah, wpatrując się w skalaną, ale wciąż dostojną twarz Daneela, poczuł przerażającą niechęć do faktu, że nie ważne czego by nie zrobił, to prawdopodobnie nie był w stanie zbrukać takiego ideału. 

Nachylił się do Daneela i pocałował go z pasją, tylko dlatego, żeby mieć pretekst do zamknięcia oczu. Wpijając się zębami w jego dolną wargę, naiwnie pragnął żeby pociekła z niej żywa, czerwona krew jednak było to niemożliwe. Robot nawet najlżejszym jękiem nie zareagował na ugryzienie.

\- Byłbyś w stanie mnie zranić, gdybym sobie tego zażyczył?

Miał wrażenie, że źrenice dużych błękitnych oczu otworzyły się na moment w wyrazie zaskoczenia.

\- Nie pozwala mi na to Pierwsze Prawo.

\- A gdybym powiedział ci, że to dla mojego dobra, ponieważ sprawiłoby mi to przyjemność?

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał jakby z wahaniem.

Elijah przybliżył się znowu do pełnych ust Daneela, niemal go całując.

\- Ugryź mnie. Mocno.

Daneel nie poruszył się, jakby jego pozytonowy mózg analizował wszystkie składowe niecodziennej dla niego sytuacji. Nie mógł ranić ludzi, chyba że miało to powstrzymać grożące im większe niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak Elijah nie znajdowali się w niebezpieczeństwie, prosił żeby zranić go dobrowolnie, co jak twierdził, miało wywołać przyjemne doznania.

W końcu, idealnie białe i równe zęby wgryzły się jego wargę, momentalnie pokrywając się czerwienią. Lędźwie Elijaha odezwały się mrowieniem, które wibrowało wzdłuż kręgosłupa i wydostało się na zewnątrz pod postacią jęku.

Prawie doszedł po raz drugi, nie dlatego że gryzienie wargi jakoś specjalnie mu się podobało, tylko dlatego, że udało mu się skłonić pozytonowy mózg robota do złamania Pierwszego Prawa. Krew w jego ustach smakowała niemal słodko, kiedy myślał o rzeczach, które chciał wyrządzić robotowi uległemu jego woli.


	5. Dzień V: Wiwisekcja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detroit: Become Human x Ghost in The Shell x Lucy crossover

Gavin dotknął palcami jego mostka i skóra w tym miejscu pękła bezkrwawo, odsłaniając biały, błyszczący plastik. Reszta syntetycznej skóry pozostała na swoim miejscu, więc biała plama plastiku na środku wyglądała jak połać śniegu. Plastik fosforyzował lekko cyjanowym światłem, nadając mu wrażenia chłodu, jednak był zaskakująco ciepły w dotyku. Było to jednak wyczuwalnie wyższe ciepło niż temperatura ciała człowieka, przypominające bardziej nagrzany procesor elektronicznego sprzętu. Pomimo tego, że Gavin doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rk900 był robotem (właśnie doświadczał tego na własne oczy) to jakaś część niego poczuła się oburzona faktem, że syntetyczne ciało istoty wyglądającej jak człowiek nie posiadło ludzkiej temperatury.

Zawahał się przed następnym krokiem, niepewny czy na pewno chciał ujrzeć wnętrze androida. Rk900 od czubka głowy po mały palec u stopy nie różnił się niczym od człowieka. Jego twórcy zadbali nawet o takie detale jak pępek, włosy łonowe czy inne delikatne włoski rozmieszczone w różnych częściach ciała, dlatego obawiał się swojej reakcji na to co kryło się pod tą powłoką. Czy androidy skrywały w swoich trzewiach wężowe kłębowisko kabli i przewodów? Czy wyglądały jak schludnie uporządkowane wnętrze komputera? A może ich elektrometalurgiczne części były wzorowane, aby jak najbardziej przypominać ludzkie narządy? 

Ostatni raz spojrzał na spokojną twarz androida, który właśnie wyglądał jakby spał, chociaż Gavin doskonale wiedział, że jego funkcje zostały wyłączone. Pomyślał, że martwy (czy coś mogło być martwe skoro nigdy nie żyło?) android był bardziej ludzki od ludzkich zwłok, więc detektyw nie mógł powstrzymać się przed porównywaniem otwierania piersi androida do wiwisekcji na żywym człowieku. 

W końcu jednak zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i patrząc po raz ostatni na spokojną twarz rk900 nacisnął zdecydowanym ruchem na środek cyjanowej linii, wyznaczającej prawdopodobnie jeden z segmentów plastikowego torsu. Biała błyszcząca płytka poruszyła się pod jego palcami, odsłaniając kryjące się pod nią wnętrze.

Żołądek Gavina podszedł mu do gardła, ponieważ przez chwilę odniósł wrażenie, że właśnie miał przed sobą nieżywego, jednak wciąż ciepłego człowieka. Pierś androida składała się polimerowych fragmentów safianowych mięśni, a pomiędzy nimi widniały metalowe segmenty żeber i mostka. Kości w niczym nie przypominały ludzkich, wyglądały bardziej jak metalowe płozy spojone ze sobą nitami i przylegające na sztuczne mięśnie, co tworzyło surrealistyczne wrażenie. Tak samo mostek składał się z wielu dopasowanych do siebie płytek.

Gavin znów nacisnął na złączenie na piersi, a mechanizm rozstąpił się przed nim przy wtórze metalicznego chrobotu. Spodziewał się, że jego palce pokryją się czerwonym smarem imitującym krew, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. W przeciwieństwie do człowieka, wnętrze androida było czyste i suche. Metalowy mostek rozchylił się na dwie części, ukazując zwiniętą pompę, podłączoną do przeroczystego zbiorniczka wypełnionego niebieskim thyrium. Wokół pompy biegły niezliczone przezroczyste rurki i oplatające je metalowe przewody.

Nagle, Gavin z rosnącym przerażeniem zaczął obserwować jak plastikowa powłoka zaczęła samoistnie kurczyć się i falować niczym segmentowe ciało gigantycznej stonogi. Potem elektroniczne wnętrzności zaczęły łączyć się między sobą, pokrywając coraz większą powierzchnię ciała androida, tworząc czarną ruchliwą masę, przypominającą przemieszczający się rękaw zlepionych ze sobą tłustych robali.

Ruchliwa masa nie przypominała niczego co Gavin kiedykolwiek widział. Składała się z matowych, plastikowych połączonych ze sobą sześcianów, które przemieszczały się wzdłuż i w szerz ciała androida, zakrywając go coraz bardziej. Gavin chciałzaczął uciekać czym prędzej, kiedy dotarło do niego, że masa zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się we wszystkich kierunkach, a jej macki oplatały zaborczo jego nogi, uniemożliwiając drogę ucieczki. Żelazna pięść zacisnęła się na jego żołądku, kiedy milczącym przerażeniu obserwował jak czarnych, pełznących sześcianów przybywało z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu pokryły całkowicie go i rk900 łącząc ich w symbiozie bezksztaltnego, cybernetycznego kokonu, scalając ich istnienia w bezkresnej wstędze Möbiusa.

Wtedy usłyszał głos, brzmiący jakby został przefiltrowany przez zepsuty syntezator:

\- G… a… a... avinnn. Teraz jest… eś...ś...my ra...zeemmm.

A potem ogarnęła go ciemność.


	6. Dzień VI: Sznury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorowy fic z Hannigramem, który napisałam jakieś cztery lata temu, ale nigdy nie odważyłam się opublikować.

\- Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czy udało ci się przeczytać wszystko.

Will spacerował po antresoli w gabinecie Hannibala Lectera, przyglądając się rzędom równo ustawionych książek. Niektóre z nich były stare, o pożółkłych kartkach inne zupełnie nowe, ale wszystkie były jednakowo wielkie i opasłe. Cały zbiór poświęcony był przeróżnym zagadnieniom z dziedziny psychologii, medycyny oraz sztuki. Will podczas wielu swoich wizyt tutaj zawsze sądził, że przeczytanie tak pokaźnej kolekcji zajęłoby kilka dobrych lat.

\- Nie, nie przeczytałem wszystkich - odpowiedzi Hannibal, przyglądając się z dołu Willowi, co jakiś czas leniwie mieszając wino w kieliszku. - Niektóre kupiłem tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się o jednej rzecz z danej dziedziny.

\- Nie możesz sprawdzać ich w internecie?

\- Nie, ponieważ nie mam pewności, co do rzetelnego źródła danej strony - wyjaśnił.

Will pokiwał głową i ruszył dalej, dotykając palcami grzbietów książek, które zdawały się drżeć pod jego dotykiem, jakby z nadzieją, że weźmie je do ręki i otworzy. Nawet nie przyglądał się za bardzo tytułom, ale i tak większość była po włosku, zauważył nawet kilka po łacinie. Po prostu za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z Hannibalem, co w ostatnim czasie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Do tego stopnia, że chciał przepisać się do innego specjalisty, chociaż podejrzewał, że na to w życiu nie zgodziłby się Jack.

Wiedział, że Hannibal przypatrywał mu się nawet, kiedy nie patrzył, a kiedy już zdecydował się nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, to uporczywie studiował jego oczy, co wyprowadzało Willa z równowagi. Jaki z niego był psychoterapeuta, skoro nie pamiętał, że jego pacjent nie lubił utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego?

\- A ty? - ciągnął Hannibal, wciąż nie ruszając się z fotela. - Czytasz?

\- Rzadko - odpowiedział, nawet nie starając się ukryć niechęci. - Życie wystarczająco często dostarcza mi fantastycznych historii.

Przyspieszył nagle kroku, jak okrążane przez drapieżnika zwierzę. Nie lubił zadawania pytań, bo nie znosił udzielać na nie odpowiedzi. Sam otrzymywał ich zbyt mało, by czuć się komfortowo z dostarczaniem własnych. To co w ostatnim czasie działo się w jego życiu, ciągnęło się za nim niczym irracjonalny koszmar i nawet po zmroku nie dawało mu wytchnienia. Granica rzeczywistości i snu zatarła się nieodwracalnie, ponieważ obie były równie makabryczne. Wiele nocy rzucał się bezsennie w mokrym od potu prześcieradle, zastanawiając się, czy ze sobą nie skończyć. Nie miał powodu bać się śmierci - na co dzień miał z nią do czynienia tak często, że wydawała się raczej wspomnieniem.

\- Sypiasz lepiej? - Lecter spytał niespodziewanie, jakby odgadując jego myśli.

\- Tak, tabletki pomagają - skłamał.

Hannibal dopił swoje wino, tylko po to żeby ukryć leciutki uśmiech, który osiadł na jego twarzy na chwilę, niczym blask słońca w pochmurny dzień. Potem wstał i zaczął iść powoli w stronę drabiny, prowadzącej na antresolę. Tym samym chciał odciąć Willowi drogę ucieczki. Mógł wtedy bombardować go podstępnymi pytaniami, które Willowi jawiły się jako wychodzące z jego ust węże. Wiły się na podłodze tak długo, aż cisza stawała się nie do zniesienia, a kiedy wyczuły jak opuszcza gardę rzucały mu się do gardła, a on wreszcie musiał ustąpić, by nie pożarły go żywcem.

Will stanął na końcu ciągnącego się na całą ścianę regału, starając się rozluźnić napięte jak postronki mięśnie i skupić wzrok na czymś innym niż jego psychiatra. Nie miał innej możliwści niż tylko studiowanie grzbietów równo ustawionych tomów. Nagle jedna z książek przykuła jego uwagę, więc wziął ją do ręki i spojrzał na okładkę: _Bondage - sztuka wiązania_.

\- Trzymasz to w swoim gabinecie? - spytał z przekąsem, odwracając się przodem do Hannibala. - Wiesz co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ktoś to odkrył?

Hannibal uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie.

\- Ty właśnie to odkryłeś - odparł, zbliżając się jeszcze o kilka kroków. - I co teraz zrobisz? Pójdziesz z tym do Tattlera, żeby Freddie Lounds mogła napisać o mnie niepochlebny artykuł i tym samym zrujnować moją karierę? Nawet gdyby stało się tak jak sądzisz, i tak byś do mnie przychodził. Pociągają cię rzeczy niebezpieczne i przerażające. A ja jestem jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie cię zrozumieć.

Will jeszcze bardziej napiął mięśnie, które już prawie zaczynały boleć, kiedy zobaczył jak Hannibal podszedł jeszcze bliżej.

Został schwytany w pułapkę i nie miał dokąd uciec.

\- Może masz rację. Co nie znaczy, że - uniósł książkę na wysokość jego oczu, a potem dokończył - w tym aspekcie również.

\- Skąd wiesz? - ciągnął Lecter. - Do tej pory nie wiedziałeś, jakie pragnienia w tobie drzemią, dopóki ich nie obudziłeś.

Will zaklął w duchu. Oczywiście, że został przejrzany na wylot. Nieważne jak usilnie starał się unikać patrzenia mu w oczy to nie miało sensu, bo i tak zdawał się widzieć wszystko.

\- Nie zmusisz mnie, żebym zrobił coś takiego - zaatakował Will.

\- Och, nie muszę tego robić - Hannibal zawiesił głos i podszedł jeszcze bliżej, opierając dłoń po prawej stronie jego głowy, zagradzając mu drogę ucieczki. - Sam tego chcesz.

Wtedy Will ostrożnie odłożył książkę z powrotem na półkę i nie odrywając wzroku od swojego rozmówcy, sięgnął po dłoń Hannibala i przysunął ją do swoich ust. Najpierw tylko delikatnie musnął jej wierzch, ale potem całował już każdy palec po kolei. Obsypywał pocałunkami również wewnętrzną stronę. Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł jak Hannibal chwycił go za kark i pociągnął w górę do swoich ust.

Willowi zakręciło się w głowie, od gorącego przesyconego ciężkim aromatem czerwonego wina oddechu. Zbyt mało sypiał i przejmował się zbyt wieloma rzeczami, by teraz zastanawiać się nad możliwymi konsekwencjami swojego obecnego zachowania. Dlatego po raz kolejny pozwolił sobie opuścić gardę przy Hannibalu. Po raz kolejny zdecydował się na powiększenie siateczki pęknięć pokrywających jego starannie budowaną przez lata skorupę, która pozwalała mu na przesiadywanie w samotności. Pozwalała mu przetrwać te zimne samotne noce, kiedy nie wiedział, czy wybudził się z koszmaru i czekał, nieskończenie długo na wschód słońca, by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że wciąż żyje.

Jego wargi działały na niego tak samo jak patrzenie na swój oświetlony żółtawym światłem dom pośrodku morza ciemności. Były kotwicą na wzburzonym oceanie, ale tak jak jego dom były czymś realnym i chociaż na chwilę utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że rzeczywistość w jakiej się znajdował jednak istnieje.

Wreszcie poczuł jak jego mięśnie zaczynają się rozluźniać, przynosząc ulgę zesztywniałemu karkowi.

Pomyślał z przekąsem, że skoro tradycyjne formy terapii na niego nie działały to równie dobrze mógł wypróbować te mniej konwencjonalne. Pozwolił poprowadzić się do sypialni i położyć na łóżku. Czuł na sobie pewne dłonie, które wprawnie rozpinały guziki jego koszuli, ale wzrokiem błądził po suficie. Zastanawiał się co musiałby zrobić, żeby móc jeszcze się z tego wycofać. Ale potem chłodny jedwab przesłonił mu oczy i zrozumiał, że Rubikon został przekroczony.

Hannibal delikatnie zawiązał supeł z tyłu jego głowy, a przed oczami Willa zapadła całkowita ciemność. Mógł tylko próbować kierować się dźwiękami, ale były zbyt niewyraźne, by mógł cokolwiek stwierdzić. Słyszał tylko swój głęboki oddech, kiedy starał się wyrównać przyspieszone tętno. Potem poczuł jak jego ramiona zostały uniesione nad głowę, a dłonie związane w nadgarstkach czymś mocnym i szorstkim, o wiele mniej przyjemnym niż jedwabna opaska na oczach, czymś co przypominało bardziej rybacki sznur.

Metaliczny dźwięk odpinanej klamry paska, odbił się echem po pokoju, kiedy Hannibal zsuwał spodnie z jego bioder. Gęsia skórka pokryła jego uda i brzuch, ponieważ w pokoju panował wyjątkowy chłód. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, do uszu Willa nie dochodził żaden dźwięk. Nagle zadrżał, bo coś delikatnie połaskotało go między nogami. Miał wrażenie, że było to średniej wielkości piórko, ale nie był pewien. Poczuł to znowu, tym razem wrażenie było silniejsze i odezwało się dreszczem wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Hannibalowi musiało sprawiać przyjemność bawienie się jego kosztem, ponieważ tym razem przejechał łaskoczącym narzędziem wzdłuż jego wzwiedzionego penisa i zatrzymał się dopiero na nabrzmiałej końcówce. Poruszał piórkiem w przód i w tył, a potem dookoła główki, doprowadzając tym do szaleństwa Willa, który był już na skraju i z całych sił napinał mięśnie ramion, chcąc wyswobodzić je z krępujących więzów.

\- Cierpliwości - szepnął uspokajająco Hannibal. - Jeszcze zacznie ci się podobać.

Will syknął w odpowiedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Hannibal nie odpowiedział tylko odłożył piórko, przestając na chwilę dotykać Willa, którego rozgrzane jak piec ciało od razu zaczęło pragnąć więcej. Potem zniżył się, żeby objąć go ustami i niemal odurzyć się oszałamiającym i rozgrzewającym jak opium zapachem. Kiedy Will był już na skraju upragnionego, pulsującego pod powierzchnią jego lędźwi orgazmu, Hannibal oderwał się od niego, jakby wyczuwając w jaką wprawi go to frustrację.

Wtedy Hannibal jednym płynnym ruchem dosiadł skrępowanego Willa. Willowi zakręciło się w głowie, a myśli rozpierzchły się po całej głowie jak ptaki wypuszczone z klatki. Kolejne rytmiczne, płynne uderzenia atakowały jego umysł i ciało, tak jak morskie fale atakują brzeg. Jego głowę wypełniała wizja czarnego, antropomorficznego jelenia o płonących oczach, który wił się na nim, spoglądając na niego z góry, z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. Will nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek z tych licznych razów kiedy go widział pokazywał jakiekolwiek emocje.

\- Mówiłem, że tego chcesz - powiedział, chociaż jego usta nie poruszyły się. - Pozwól na to.

Wtedy Will doszedł. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, wysyłając elektryczne impulsy do każdego mięśnia, a potem osiadł w nich, sprawiając że stały się ociężałe. Myśli w jego głowie rozpłynęły się, po czym znów nabrały ostrości.

Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko. Zimna fala powietrza dotarła do płuc i zrozumiał, że od dawna wstrzymywał oddech.

\- Widzisz?

Znajomy głos znajdował się blisko, wydobywał się z warg znajdujących się tuż przy jego twarzy.

\- Teraz tak - odparł. - Wreszcie otworzyłeś mi oczy.


	7. Dzień VII, VIII, IX: Potworność, wnętrzności, ugryzienie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Połączyłam trzy prompty w jeden, ponieważ nic nie sprawdziłoby się lepiej przy Venom!au XD

Ciemna alejka za barem oświetlona była jedynie jarzącym się blaskiem neonu padającego z pobliskiej ściany. Gavin, stojąc w strugach deszczu przechwytujących turkosowo-różowe światło neonu, czuł się jak w jakiejś cyberpunkowej rzeczywistości rodem z Blade Runnera. W środku impreza awansowa Connora trwała w najlepsze, przy wtórze dudniącej muzyki i strumieni wódki, ale on musiał na chwilę odsapnąć od całego tego zgiełku. Nie to, że nie był niezadowolony z możliwości upicia się na czyjś rachunek, ale właśnie poczuł przemożną potrzebę przewietrzenia głowy od tego nieznośnego trajkotania Chen i lubieżnych spojrzeń porucznika Andersona, którymi hojnie obdarowywał swojego partnera.

Przy nikłym blasku neonowego szyldu wyjął z kieszeni pogniecioną paczkę papierosów i z trudem zapalił. Jego szklany wzrok prześlizgiwał się po toczących się zgniecionych puszkach i wirujących w szaleńczych podrygach papierkach po słodyczach, którymi zaśmiecony był chodnik. Na metalowej klapie śmietnika dumały łzawe krople. Przejrzyste oczko opijało się wody, pęczniało, wahało się, by wreszcie stoczyć się jak koralik pękniętego naszyjnika. Coś, tak samo jak ta kropla, podchodziło po kryjomu do świadomości Reeda, wkradało się coraz dokładniej, natarczywiej, krystalizowało się bardziej wyraźnie.

W pobliżu nie było nikogo, jednak cały czas wyczuwał czyjś wzrok na sobie. Przejęta lękiem wyobraźnia nie dawała mu spokoju. Zdenerwowanie i wytężona niepewność ujęły go w zwarte sidła. Pomimo, że nic nie robił na jego czoło wystąpił zimny pot. Coś niewyjaśnionego dręczyło go, nie mógł ustać spokojnie. Dostał nerwowej drgawki koło lewej powieki. Nogi zaczęły wykonywać niezależne od jego woli ruchy; przed oczami ćmiły się czarne plamki. Zaciągnął się papierosem, trzymając dym w płucach tak długo, aż zaczęły go palić. Chciał odciąć się od własnych myśli, ale sprawiło to jedynie, że dopadł go histeryczny atak kaszlu. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się niespokojnie na boki, starając się uspokoić rozbudzoną podświadomość.

Nagle, na końcu czarnej alejki ujrzał jakiś niewyraźny, zamazany w strugach deszczu kształt. Kształt zdecydowanie ludzko-podobny, co zdziwiło go tym bardziej, ponieważ w ciągu ostatnich minut nie słyszał żadnych kroków. Stał tam przez chwilę, a Gavin miał wrażenie, że spoglądał przenikliwym wzrokiem w jego stronę. Teraz usłyszał szybkie, ale zdecydowane kroki, rozchlapujące kałuże. Pluskanie stawało się coraz głośniejsze, kiedy kroki coraz bardziej zbliżały się w jego kierunku.

Gavin z premedytacją nie odwrócił głowy, tylko kontynuował palenia papierosa, wpatrując się w czubki swoich zabłoconych butów. Kątem oka widział odbicie przybysza w tafli kałuży. Był to wysoki, blady brunet w czarnym płaszczu, z twarzy łudząco podobny do Connora. Stał tak za plecami Gavina, w odległości nie większej niż metr, nie odzywając się i nie wykonując żadnych ruchów.

Gorąca, kwaśna żółć podeszła mu do gardła kiedy ponownie spojrzał na rozedrgane odbicie.

Zamiast przystojnej twarzy bruneta ujrzał dwa nieregularnie rozlane kształty, jak białka jajek rozbitych na patelni, wypełnione perłowym białkiem oczu. Pod spodem ukazało się kolejne pęknięcie, odsłaniające tym razem dwa gęste rzędy długich, ostrych jak szpikulce zębów. Kły zdawały się wyrastać bezpośrednio z bezustej maski twarzy (Gavin nie zauważył śladu dziąseł) i ociekały niteczkami gęstej śliny.

\- Gaaaaviiiiinnn.

Do jego uszu dotarł głęboki, chrapliwy głos dobiegający jakby z głębi studni. Jego serce nabrzmiało i zatrzepotało wewnątrz nagle ściśniętej piersi.

\- Nie masz się czego bać - kontynuowały bez wargowe usta niemal czule.

Reed był zbyt oszołomiony, by myśleć jasno. Zewnętrzne bodźce docierały do niego z opóźnieniem.

Odnosił wrażenie jakby coś jeszcze oprócz adrenaliny rozlało się po jego żyłach. Stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, mógł tylko biernie obserwować jak jego, i tak już przemoczone, trampki mokły coraz bardziej w szaleńczym biegu przez czarne kałuże zebrane w zagłębieniach asfaltu.

Został zaprowadzony w ciasne przejście między jakimiś dwoma budynkami. Teraz poczuł wyraźnie jak gorąca maź rozlewa się po jego wnętrzu. Pomyślał, że przypominało mu to pełzające pod nabrzmiałą, gnijącą skórą czerwie i o mało nie zwymiotował. W chwilę potem powietrze przed nim zgęstniało, zamieniając się w czarną, fluidyczną, wilgotną jak mgła postać.

\- Kurwa mać! - jęknął, targając się rozpaczliwie w żelaznym uścisku oślizgłych macek, wczepionych w rozłożone ruchem ofiary ręce i nogi.

Humanoidalna postać tylko obnażyła w szyderczym uśmiechu najeżoną szpikulcami paszczę. Ze środka wysunął się gruby na cztery palce, ociekający śliną jęzor, który niknął w bezdennej otchłani atramentowego mroku. Blade oczy potwora zalśniły dziko kiedy przejechał wygłodniałym językiem po oszołomionej twarzy Gavina.

Reed poczuł na swojej szyi mocny uścisk pazurzastej, lepkiej dłoni. Resztkami sił próbował do niej sięgnąć, by poluzować uścisk, ale odkrył że jego ciało wciąż pozostawało bierne jego wysiłkom. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak znajdująca się przed nim maska, szczerząca się przedtem opętańczym uśmiechem, nabrała teraz bezwzględnego wyrazu. Była tak blisko, że czuł na sobie skapującą z języka ślinę.

Wtem twarz rozwarła się w pół, jakby jej szczęki zostały rozerwane przez ogromną, niewidzialną siłę i wbiły się brutalnie w trzewia Gavina.

Ból był nie do zniesienia, potężniejszy niż jakikolwiek ból, którego w życiu doświadczył. Przez sekundę czuł jakby w jego wnętrznościach wybuchnął wulkan, a potem jego wizję zalała fala ciemności.

Dziwotwór poluzował uścisk, dopiero kiedy ofiara przestała walczyć i oklapła między jego zębiskami. Teraz mógł w spokoju dostać się do ciepłych, nabrzmiałych wnętrzności, w których zachęcająco gulgotała czarna, błyszcząca krew. Z wielkim namysłem wybierał co smaczniejsze fragmenty, wszystkie miękkie i wybuchające małymi wulkanami tkanki i krwi, kiedy je przegryzał. Z siłą zwierzęcego instynktu dostał się do śliskich, zwiniętych ciasno jelit, pazurzastą łapą wyrywając ich podobne do dżdżownicy zwoje. Część z nich wpakował sobie od razu do swojej niby-paszczy a reszta leżała groteskowo na chodniku, niczym tania dekoracja na Halloween, barwiąc kałuże pulsującą czerwienią.

Wreszcie mógł ucztować.


	8. Dzień X: Fobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agorafobia (stgr. αγοράφόβος, agora „plac, rynek” i phobos „strach, lęk”) – irracjonalny lęk przed przebywaniem na otwartej przestrzeni, wyjściem z domu, wejściem do sklepu, tłumem, miejscami publicznymi, samotnym podróżowaniem, wywołany obawą przed napadem paniki i brakiem pomocy.

Zewnętrze ogarniało go ze wszystkich stron i pomimo tego, że otaczała go bezkresna przestrzeń, czuł się zniewolony. Baley niemal fizycznie czuł jak bezkresna kopuła nieba przytłacza go, przyciągając jego ramiona do ziemi. Do dzikiej ziemi, po której właśnie niepewnie stąpał, a która przyprawiała go o mdłości, ponieważ miękka, zapadająca się pod każdym jego krokiem trawa, przywodziła mu na myśl dywan obmierzłych trupów. Idąc wyobrażał sobie setki paskudnych robaków, które na pewno właśnie umykały spod jego stóp.

Nieskończona kopuła jednolicie szarego nieba rozciągała się nad jego głową, a nad zdającym się mieć setki kilometrów horyzoncie, gromadziły się ociężałe, kłębiaste, grafitowe twory, które Daneel nazywał „chmurami”. Przerażały Baleya swoimi rozmiarami, ponieważ były wielkie i ciężkie jak statki kosmiczne, a pomimo tego unosiły się samoistnie bez pomocy pilota. 

Jego wnętrzności pochwyciło w karby irracjonalne uczucie. Czuł, że niknie coraz bardziej i bardziej pod bezmiarem otaczającego go Zewnętrza. Miał wrażenie, że dryfował w próżni pośrodku szarej nicości, w której wszystko wydawało się kurczyć, a szczególnie on sam. Jakby przepastna próżnia pochłaniała go kawałek po kawałku, aż w końcu nie pozostanie po nim nic, oprócz szybujących w nicości atomów.

Nagle wydał stłumiony okrzyk, ponieważ jego oczy poraziła oślepiająca biel pęknięcia, które nagle pojawiło się na tle nieba. Zaraz po tym usłyszał przerażający, rozbrzmiewający echem wystrzał, niepodobny do niczego co kiedykolwiek słyszał. Przez chwilę strach utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że metaliczny dźwięk rozerwie nieboskłon na kawałki, które zaczną spadać na niego pod postacią ognistych kul. Opanował się dopiero, aż grzmot ucichł całkowicie, chociaż nogi cały czas mu drżały. Czuł się jak na celowniku blastera, który mógł wypalić z każdą chwilą, rozrywając go na krwawe strzępy.

Szedł dalej ze ściśniętym gardłem i oddychając z najwyższym trudem, a ziemia kołysała się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Próbował wyobrazić sobie otaczające go ściany, ale przestrzeń była tak przepastna, że każda próba przywołania wyimaginowanych ścian kończyła się ich zawaleniem.

_Nawet jeśli nie ma ścian, to wciąż masz skórę. Jesteś samodzielnym bytem._

Jednak nie czuł skóry. Czuł, jak spadał w próżni, w ten otwarty nieskończony świat, a jego ciało rozszczepiało się na mikroskopijne cząsteczki.

Chciał wziąć głęboki oddech, stanąć pewnie na przyprawiającej o mdłości ziemi, jednak nie mógł nic zrobić. Przerażenie odebrało mu dech i unieruchomiło w bezkresnej pustce. Dryfował pośrodku szarej nicości nieba, aż w końcu rozlała się na wszystko co go otaczało i Baley poczuł, że spada. Nie mógł oddychać, ale rozpaczliwie próbował wykrztusić coś przez zaciśnięte gardło, zawołać Daneela na pomoc…

Poczuł, że spada coraz szybciej. Trawnik zaczął wirować pod jego stopami i zbliżać się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu Baley uderzył w niego całym swoim ciężarem, tracąc przytomność.


	9. Dzień XI, XII, XIII: Usta, masochizm, duszenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing. Chyba po prostu chciałam napisać porno z Reed1700

Gavin wpatrywał się zamglonym wzrokiem w dwoje ciemnobrązowych, łagodnych oczu, otoczonych firanką rzęs. Odwrócił głowę, ponieważ poczuł na swojej szyi gorący oddech, do którego dołączył równie gorący język. Uniósł wzrok, żeby tym razem spojrzeć prosto w parę stalowoszarych oczu. Patrząc w nie miał wrażenie, że ich przeszywające spojrzenie owiewało go jak mgła.

Znajdował się pomiędzy dwoma wysoce wyspecjalizowanymi modelami androidów z serii RK, które właśnie udowadniały jak wysoce wyspecjalizowane są.

Model rk800 (zwany Connorem) klęczał przed Gavinem, wystudiowanymi ruchami pocierając ich ściśnięte członki. Za to model rk900 (ochrzczony przez Gavina Nines) przylegał do jego pleców, dając popis swoich seksualnych umiejętności. Gavinowi chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dobrze, niż gdy znajdował się pomiędzy silnymi ciałami robotów, całkowicie zdany na ich łaskę.

\- Zerżnąłbyś go? - stanowczy głos tuż przy jego uchu działał jak najlepszy afrodyzjak. - Penetrowałbyś jego ciasną dziurkę długo i głęboko wyobrażając sobie, że to ja?

Gavin tylko zaskomlał w odpowiedzi, ponieważ penis rk900 właśnie uderzał w jego prostatę.

Oczywiście, że zerżnąłby Connora bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jego model był wprawdzie bardziej uległy, a w końcu to Reed lubił być dominowany w związku, ale skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie kręciła go wizja przejęcia kontroli nad sobowtórem Ninesa. Ich bliźniacze powłoki można było odróżnić jedynie po oczach i nieznacznych zmianach w wyrazie twarzy. Sprawiało to że Connor i Nines wyglądali jak rodzeni bracia, co podniecało Reeda jeszcze bardziej.

\- Opisz mi, którą ręką wyciągnąłbyś penisa z jego spodni – kontynuował głos, schodząc teraz do ledwie słyszalnego szeptu. - Całowałbyś go najpierw? Czy od razu wziął całego do ust?

\- Och, tak, tak, tak! - jęczał Gavin, nie po to, żeby udzielić odpowiedzi na którekolwiek z zadanych mu pytań, tylko żeby dać upust nagromadzonej przyjemności.

Gavinowi zaczęło kręcić się w głowie od nadmiaru bodźców, a może była to wina krwi szumiącej mu w skroniach? Z ledwością czuł palące skórę pocałunki oraz liczne ugryzienia, którymi zasypywane były jego szyja, obojczyki i ramiona. Słyszał tylko swój przyspieszony, chrapliwy oddech i mokre, mlaszczące odgłosy seksu. Connor jedną ręką wciąż pocierał ich nabrzmiałe członki, a drugą zacisnął na szyi Gavina, niemal w żelaznym uścisku, ale wciąż nie robiąc mu krzywdy.

\- Mocniej – rozkazał androidowi, chociaż już miał problemy z przełykaniem.

Rk800 posłusznie zacisnął ucisk, pozbawiając Gavina tchu.

Jego klatka piersiowa zafalowała mocniej, usiłując rozpaczliwie dostarczyć powietrza do boleśnie ściśniętych płuc. Przed oczami Reeda tańczyły czarne plamki, a jego podświadomość zaczęła szybować do krainy błogiego zapomnienia, kiedy Connor wreszcie go puścił, a wraz z tym Gavina opuściła długo wstrzymywana fala orgazmu.

Przez chwilę nie czuł nic, ponieważ jego ciało skupiało się tylko na dostarczeniu mu tlenu, który pochłaniał głębokimi haustami niczym wygłodniały narkoman heroinę, a potem obezwładniająca fala przyjemności zalała jego ciało.

_Jestem popierdolony._

Jednak wciąż pragnął więcej.


End file.
